magical_girlfandomcom-20200213-history
List of pages that need to be made
This is a list of pages that need to be made. If you see pages that are not on this list but need to be added, add them to the list. Series A B C *Cardcaptor Sakura **Cardcaptor Sakura (Anime) *Codename: Sailor V *Corrector Yui *Cutie Honey a Go Go! *Cutie Honey (Anime) *Cutie Honey Seed D E F *Fancy Lala G H I J K L M *Magical Emi, the Magic Star N O *Ojamajo Doremi *Ojamajo Doremi # *Mo~tto! Ojamajo Doremi *Ojamajo Doremi Dokka~n! P *Pastel Yumi, the Magic Idol *Persia, the Magic Fairy *Puella Magi Kazumi Magica *Puella Magi Oriko Magica Q R S *Sally the Witch *Smile Pretty Cure! *Suite Pretty Cure♪ T U V W *Wedding Peach X Y *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Z Characters A *Aguri Madoka *Akira Kenjou *Aiko Senou *Akane Hino *Ako Shirabe *Alice Yotsuba *Aoi Tategami *Ayumi Sakagami B C D *Doremi Harukaze E *Erika Kurumi F *Fami G H *Hana Makihatayama *Hazuki Fujiwara *Hibiki Hojo *Hikari Kujou *Himari Arisugawa *Homura Akemi I * Ichika Usami *Itsuki Myoudouin J K *Kanade Minamino *Karen Minazuki *Komachi Akimoto *Kyoko Sakura L M *Madoka Kaname *Mai Mishou *Makoto Kenzaki *Makoto Kino *Mami Tomoe *Milk *Minako Aino *Miyuki Hoshizora *Momoko Asuka N *Nagisa Momoe *Nao Midorikawa *Nozomi Yumehara O *Onpu Segawa P *Pop Harukaze Q R *Regina *Reika Aoki *Reina Itsutsuboshi *Rikka Hishikawa *Rin Natsuki S *Saki Hyuuga *Sally Yumeno *Sakura Kinomoto *Sayaka Miki *Seiren *Setsuna Higashi T U *Urara Kasugano V W X Y *Yayoi Kise *Yukari Kotozume *Yumi Hanazono *Yuri Tsukikage *Yuu Morisawa Z Songs A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Items A * Animal Sweets B C *Card Communes *Chibi Moon Compact *Cosmic Heart Compact *Crisis Moon Compact *Crystal Change Rod *Crystal Communes *Crystal Star *Cure Decor *Cure Lovead *CureMo *Cure Module D * Dress Up Key E *Eternal Moon Article F *Fairy Tones G H *Healing Chest *Heart Perfumes *Heart Pot *Heartcatch Mirage *Heartful Communes *Holy Grail I J K L *Linkrun *Lip Rod *Love Eyes Palette *Lovely Commune *LovePreBrace M *Magical Lovely Harp *Magical Lovely Pad *Milky Mirror *Milky Note *Milky Palette *Miracle Belltier *Miracle Commune *Miracle Dragon Glaive *Miracle Jewel *Miracle Lights *Mix Communes N O P *Pinky Catch *PreChanMirror *Princess Perfume *Prism Heart Compact Q R S *Shiny Perfume *Smile Pact *Splash Commune *Star Power Stick *Sweet Pact T *Transformation Brooch *Transformation Pen U V W X Y Z Transformations A B C *Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up! *Crisis, Make Up *Cure La Mode・Decoration! D *Dual Aurora Wave! *Dual Spiritual Power! E F *Fighter Star Power, Make Up G H *Healer Star Power, Make Up I J *Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up *Jupiter Power, Make Up *Jupiter Star Power, Make Up K *Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure, Kururin Mirror Change! *Kinmoku Star Power, Make Up L *Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation! *Luminous! Shining Stream! M *Maker Star Power, Make Up *Mars Crystal Power, Make Up *Mars Power, Make Up *Mars Star Power, Make Up *Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up *Mercury Power, Make Up *Mercury Star Power, Make Up *Mew Mew Lettuce, Metamorphose! *Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphose! *Mew Mew Mint, Metamorphose! *Mew Mew Pudding, Metamorphose! *Mew Mew Zakuro, Metamorphose! *Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up *Moon Crisis, Make Up *Moon Crystal Power, Make Up *Moon Eternal, Make Up *Moon Prism Power, Make Up N *Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up *Neptune Planet Power, Make Up O P *Pink Moon Crystal Power, Make Up *Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up *Pluto Planet Power, Make Up *Pretty Cure Metamorphose! *Pretty Cure! Open My Heart! *Pretty Cure, Princess Engage! *Pretty Cure! Smile Charge! Q R S *Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up *Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up *Skyrose Translate! T U *Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up *Uranus Planet Power, Make Up V *Venus Crystal Power, Make Up *Venus Power, Make Up *Venus Star Power, Make Up W *Wedding Beautiful Flower! *Wedding Graceful Flower! *Wedding Attractive Flower! *Wedding Excellent Flower! X Y Z Category:Wiki